


Omni Skywalker est umbra

by lukesdadvader



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, But not that dark, Dark!Luke, Dark!Luke Skywalker - Freeform, Drama, Family Drama, Father and Son, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Imperial!Luke, Sith Empire, Sith Luke Skywalker, Sith!Luke, read it and you´ll figure it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukesdadvader/pseuds/lukesdadvader
Summary: omni luci est umbra-there is a shadow to each lightWhen Darth Vader finally manages to capture his son, they make an agreement which will change the galaxy forever.





	Omni Skywalker est umbra

„Good work, Rogue Squadron,“ Luke Skywalker praised his pilot-mates, they deserved it after all. The Rebels attacked an Imperial Starfighter factory and successfully managed to destroy the prototypes, 20 TIE Defenders Advanced and the factory itself. This strike was really important – as it was an turning point of the war- and the Rebels took the victory. If the Empire was able to produce TIEs with shields and improved laser cannons, hyperdrives and engines which could outrun the fastest ships in the Alliance´s fleet they would not stand a chance against them. In the few first moments of a dogfight the X-Wings would fall down like flies, one afther another.

“Let´s get back home, Rogue Leader!” Wedge´s voice echoed through the commlink and it was encouraged with other pilots cheering. “All fighters return to base, I will be right behind you,” Luke said and watched as his squadron disappeared in the blackness of space. After a few seconds, he was the only one left. “We shall follow them, Artoo,” the young Jedi said and typed the coordinates into the navi computer. The astromech´s loud beeping interrupted his pre-hyperspace jump routine. “What´s going on buddy? Is it the Empire´s reinforcements?” A cold wave of sweat washed over Luke. If a Star Destroyer showed up he would not have it easy to escape. The TIEs would not be a problem for him, but the tractor beam and the canons of the starship would be an obstacle that would be hard to overcome on his own. Without the support of his squadron it would be highly possible to get shot down immediatley. As Artoo beeped back and reassured Luke it was not the Empire, the boy sighed and prepared his X-Wing to jump to hyperspace when the droid interrupted him once again. “Distress signal? Why didn´t you tell me sooner! Can you track it?” Discontinuing the hyperdrive´s loading, Luke repositioned the power to the starfighter´s transmitter. If there was any survivor left behind, it was his duty to save him. “Turning off auto-pilot, heading to the trajectory of the transmission,” Luke announced, even though there was no one to hear it, firmly grasping the controls of his ship, descending to the moon what was orbiting the planet. “Artoo, run the scans of the surface and try to find us a good landing zone, the closer to the crash site the better. The astromech beeped a short response, obeying the pilot. The young Jedi reached out to the Force, trying to feel the presence of the Rebel. The universe´s energy field responded with a slight warning, somehow clouded, so Luke could not guess what type of danger should he await. It wasn´t as strong as the warning he received on Dagobah, yet it was strong enough for the Jedi to feel a little uneasy. He reached even further, but it was pointless. The future was in motion.

The moon was a hostile place, not a good spot to get stranded. As Luke entered its atmosphere, he was welcomed by a heavy downpour. “Just what I needed,” the young boy mumbled and Artoo complained as well with a series of loud beeps. The X-Wing was closing to the surface but due to the storm the chance of spotting something from the cockpit was rather than small. They had to do the search by personally checking the area. Luke unbuckled himself and reached behind his pilot seat to find his spare clothes. A curse escaped his lips as he realized he didn´t bring anything with him. Back at the base it seemed pointless, to bring clothes when it was just about an air strike. Now, Luke regretted this decision. He sighed once more and readied himself to feel the coldness which awaited him outside. The raindrops were falling down constantly as an endless bucket of water being poured down from the heavens. Luke jumped out of his X-Wing, his flight suit soaking wet immediately. He looked down, puddles already formed at his feet. As a person who grew up on a desert planet, he enjoyed rain, but not like this. With no spare clothes and nowhere to warm up this was everything but enjoyable. “I´ll be here as soon as possible, Artoo. Let the engines running, if the Rebel is hurt we will need a quick ride to the base,” Luke ordered and made his way through the place, looking for his stranded friend.

The Force sent a warning, the young Jedi sharpening his senses. He scanned the area but found nothing what could be a threat so he continued walking. He was surrounded by rocks everywhere he looked. Even the canyon above sent shivers down his spine. It was huge and a place a man could easily get lost in. Everything looked the same and hadn´t been there the rain, it would remind Luke of his home planet. His stomach clenched when he thought of the Rebel who crashed. If his ship hit the stones at a high speed…”But how would he send a distress signal then?” the young boy asked loudly, mainly to convince himself not to immediately think of the worst. Until Bespin he always had hope, but as he learned the truth…he didn´t know who he was and how he felt anymore. He didn´t know anything. The event only brought up more questions that needed to be answered and the only person who could provide that was Darth Vader, if he could be labeled as a person. And he was his father.

It was a strange noise that interrupted the young Jedi´s thoughts. He could not identify it, yet, but he instinctively reached towards his lightsaber. As he felt the weight of the hilt in his hand, Luke relieved himself a little bit and focused on the Force. He wanted to be guided, since it have been maybe 20 minutes and he still couldn´t find anything that looked like a wrecked spaceship. The wind started blowing more aggressively, the cold air making its way easily in between the layers of Luke´s soaked flight suit. As if it was not enough, the strong blow changed the direction of the raindrops so they were now constantly firing at Luke, painful almost like a blaster shots. He shivered and gritted his teeth. His hands searched the pockets for his commlink. As he found it, his whole forearm trembling, he contacted R2-D2. “Am I close to the transmit-“ His eyes caught a movement in the corner of his sight. Luke dropped his commlink and tossed his lightsaber, prepared for using it for the first time after constructing it in Ben Kenobi´s hut. The Force sent another warning, this time clear and intense which could be described by only one word – trap. But as he realized it, Luke was facing Boba Fett. The unmistakable mandalorian armor and a blaster pointing straight at his chest. The boy´s heartbeat quickened. If it was Fett, he was in it for Vader´s alive-only bounty. A wave of anger washed over him as the sight of the bounty hunter reminded him of his beloved friend being held captive on Tatooine. And it was his fault. Before he let the dangerous emotion take over him, he pushed it away, gripping the Force and letting it control his movements. He activated the lightsaber, green light illuminating the darkness surrounding them.  
“Shouldn´t you be enjoying your bounty from Jabba the Hutt?” Luke asked, rising the blade in a defensive stance. Jedi never initiated the attack so he waited for his opponent´s first move. “The bounty on your head could never even out the bounty on the scoundrel,” Boba replied and reached behind his back. He unclipped something from his belt, but Luke couldn´t see what it was. “I guess you were looking for this?” the man in mandalorian armor asked and opened his palm to reveal a small black box. Without any warning, he threw it at Luke who let it fall a few inches beside him. “What is that?” he asked curiously, not dropping his gaze from the bounty hunter. “See for yourself.” The young Jedi hesitated a little bit, but his inquisitiveness took over. He reached towards the box with his left hand, the other one still keeping the saber in between him and Fett. One closer look immediately told Luke what he was holding. “So there was no crashed Rebel spaceship,” he stated and rolled his eyes. He was foolish not to inspect the distress signal any further. Maybe secondary scan would find out this was a trap. As a silenced turmoil inside him clouded his connection with the Force, Luke didn´t feel the warning it was desperately trying to send. Suddenly, everything went black and the last thing the young boy saw was Boba Fett walking towards him.

“Reckless Rebel scum,” the bounty hunter chuckled and picked up the box which fell out of the boy´s grip as he hit the ground. ´Who´d say a specialized taser which didn´t cost more than a simple blaster would bring me such fortune´ the mandalorian thought and grabbed the body of an unconscious Luke Skywalker. It felt as if he was picking a feather. The boy was slim and looked so fragile, hadn´t he fought him twice Boba would never consider him as an enemy and a threat to himself.

 

“I´ve managed to capture Skywalker, milord,” the bounty hunter said and looked over his shoulder to see the boy still lying unconscious on the floor of his spaceship. “Is he unharmed?” the black clad figure asked and what surprised the mandalorian was the tone of the Dark lord´s voice. It almost sounded as if he was worried and that was something you´d not expect from Darth Vader. “Yes,” he replied and waved the lightsaber in front of the hologram. “I´ve also acquired his weapon and astromech droid, but his starfighter is still on the moon.” For a few moments, the only thing that could be heard was the respirator of the Sith. “My troops will take care of that. You make sure Skywalker does not escape you, Fett. One third of your payment has been transferred to your account, the rest will be sent right after the Rebel is in my hands. I am sending the rendezvous coordinates. Don´t be late,” Darth Vader´s sentence was left unfinished but Boba could easily imagine what would follow. A silent beep signalized the coordinates were delivered. The bounty hunter let the navi computer calculate the jump and sighed when the stars stretched and the familiar blue color of hyperspace welcomed him. He stood up from the pilot´s seat and went to check on Skywalker. He was not happy with what he saw. The boy´s still been unconscious but his whole body was trembling. Something was wrong. Boba picked up the Rebel and carried him to a bed. He did not want to risk Darth Vader´s anger when he´d find out that Skywalker´s condition was nowhere near good.

From the first aid kit the bounty hunter carefully picked up a thermometer and scanned the boy´s forehead. “Kriff,” he muttered as the digits were dangerously high. Realizing it must have been the storm on the moon which gave the Rebel hypothermia, Fett decided to warm the boy up with the covers and press a cold towel on his forehead. There was nothing else he could do. Skywalker´s health has worsened. His fever was still rising and if it continued like this, the numbers would be soon too high to handle without a proper medical treatment. If he was counting right, they would reach Vader´s ship in seven hours. Usually it would be nothing, but now when the Rebel´s life, and most importantly his money, were at stake, seven hours seemed like eternity.

 

“This is Slave I, requesting a permission to land,” Boba grumbled and sent the clearance codes Darth Vader provided him. “Inform Lord Vader and send a medic too,” he added, pressing the buttons and starting the landing routine. For a while there was no response from the Empire, but then a female voice asked: “Permission to land granted. Hangar Bay 17. Why the medic though? Are you hurt, sir?” The bounty hunter cleared his throat and lead the ship towards the Super Star Destroyer´s hangars. Skywalker was most likely not in a critical situation anymore, but still, Boba wasn´t sure how would Darth Vader take the fact the boy still didn´t come to consciousness four hours later after he was supposed to. “I have a passenger that is in need of medical attention,” he replied calmly as the spaceship finally touched the hangar´s floor. The mandalorian took a deep breath and stood up from the pilot´s seat, leaving to get Skywalker. As he glanced out of thie viewport he saw Darth Vader marching towards his ship, followed closely by a squad of Stormtroopers. He grumbled and walked towards the room the young Rebel was locked in. He moved away the bed covers and carefully removed the towel from Skywalker´s forehead, it wasn´t as fiery as before and the mandalorian thanked heavens for that. Just like for the first time, holding the boy in his arms felt like he was carrying a child. He walked carefully, not wanting to hurt Skywalker any more. Not that he would care about his well-being. He was afraid of what would Darth Vader do to him if he had even a single scar on his body.

Speaking of the devil, as the ship´s door opened, the Dark lord was standing there, impatience radiating from him. It was subtle, but Boba Fett knew how the Sith usually behaved and this was nowhere near it. The boy must have really mean something to him. As he thought about it, he might have asked for more credits, but as he looked down at Skywalker, his forehead sweaty, chest rising and falling ever so slowly, the bounty hunter could be glad that Vader would let him go alive. And when the Sith saw the young boy, Boba wasn´t even sure everything would go as he´d planned. “I thought you said he was not harmed,” the Dark lord growled, his voice sending shivers down the mandalorian´s spine. Soon after, a group of medics appeared, taking Skywalker out of his arms. The bounty hunter watched as Darth Vader monitored every move the team of doctors made, as if he wanted to make sure no harm will come to the Rebel. It was very unusual, considered that the boy was the pilot who destroyed the Death Star and was most likely scheduled a public execution.

Not wanting to keep the Dark lord waiting, he decided to respond to the unspoken question the Sith asked. “He is, milord. I have not caused him any harm. It was his reckless decision to wander around in the middle of a storm. He was walking around only in his flight suit, which is not rainproof. I checked his ship for spare clothes but didn´t find anything. I kept him warm, Lord Vader. I don´t do that with any of my captives,” Fett replied, emphasizing the last two words. He was waiting for a response, but Darth Vader was now busy talking with one of the medics. “You´re lucky his condition is stabilized. Your credits will be transferred immediately after I receive the report of his capture.” “His astromech is still in the ship,” the bounty hunter stated and Vader gestured the Stormtroopers to follow him. Boba Fett nodded as a kind of greeting, not sure what he should say. He turned around, his job here was done. It was strange, the whole thing about Darth Vader´s behavior. But as soon as he checked his account and saw the balance, he smirked. He had his credits now, it was none of his business why did the Emprie´s second in command provide them to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Author´s note:  
> So here it is! I hope you enjoyed it! This is just a beginning but it felt appropriate to end this chapter like that. I promise, in the next one Luke will be walking and talking again and have some moments with his father. When will the next chapter come out? Honestly I have no idea! It could be three days, three weeks or three months, as I know myself xD. I will not abandon it since I have SO MANY things planned for this and enjoy writing it  Until then, I´d be happy to read your opinions about it and receive a feedback!  Also, I am not a native speaker and have no beta reader (if you know anyone who´d like to do beta for me, feel free to contact me!) don´t be ashamed to point out the mistakes I´ve made! :D So I guess that´s it, see you next time!  
> May the Force be with you <3 –Naty


End file.
